Veinticinco cajas de galletas
by Lluvia Azabache
Summary: Ubicado después de Cookie Monster. Sunny compra a Dakota veinticinco cajas para cobrarse veinticinco abrazos de Chad, pero él tiene otros planes.


**Ni los personajes, ni la serie, ni la escena que esta en itálicas al principio me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece la historia :)**

* * *

–_Sunny, te ves mal. ¿Necesitas un abrazo? –preguntó Chad con tono comprensivo. _

_Ella asintió con un puchero. _

–_Compra galletas y te doy uno –dijo antes de irse nuevamente a su puesto junto a Dakota_.

Sunny sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana frente a la cafetería. Debía haberse esperado algo así de Chad: aprovecharse cuando tenía la guardia baja. Pero ahora tendría su venganza.

Tomó el carrito robado de utilería, repleto de las veinticinco cajas de galletas de Exploradora Flor que le había comprado a la molesta hija del dueño del estudio. Se había sentido culpable al comprarlas, especialmente cuando vio que la niña y Zora estaban empatadas.

"_A pesar de todo, valió la pena"_ –pensó.

Condujo silenciosamente el carrito hacia el set de _Mackenzie Falls, _donde Chad estaba practicando una de sus escenas del día siguiente. Al ser de noche, no había demasiadas personas en el estudio, pero lo último que quería era alertar a los guardias de seguridad.

–Sunny, eres malvada –se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa al repasar el plan mentalmente.

Iría, le mostraría a Chad el recibo de las galletas y le contaría todos sus problemas, desde la vez que su madre la metió bajo el agua helada de la ducha a los cuatro hasta la pelea con Tawni de esa tarde. Cada cierto tiempo, haría que Chad le diera un abrazo, hasta llegar a los veinticinco.

No le agradaba demasiado la idea de compartir sus problemas con alguien de Hollywood, especialmente si ese alguien es Chad Dylan Cooper, pero ésta era la venganza perfecta: con todos sus problemas, más los ataques de llanto, Chad se aburriría para toda su vida. Y, de paso, obtenía un poco de contención, aunque fuera obligado.

–Bien, Chad –dijo frente a la puerta del set –Préparate para sentimentalismos y consuelos.

Entró empujando el carrito y encontró a Chad practicando sus lineas solo, con su típica cara de drama. Decidió que observar no haría ningún daño.

–Lo siento, Katie, tú sabes que sí –decía el actor, consolando al aire –Pero si no te haces esa cirugía, me temo que tendremos que… –se interrumpió –Al diablo. No sirve de nada sin… –su queja quedó interrumpida cuando se volteó y vio a Sunny.

–Chad –dijo ella a modo de saludo.

–Sunny, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le preguntó. Vio el carrito –Con galletas –agregó, con una mirada confundida.

–No son cualquier tipo de galletas –replicó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa –Son las de Dakota.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Dakota? ¿Traicionaste a Zora? –le preguntó sorprendido –¡Eso tiene que ir a mi blog! –exclamó dirigiendose a su portátil.

–¡No! ¡No traicioné a Zora! –gritó Sunny, corriendo detrás de él.

–Oh, sí lo hiciste –refutó el otro sonriéndole –Aguarda –se puso un dedo en la barbilla en gesto pensativo –Eso significa que Zora hubiera ganado –evidenció –Y no hubiera sido necesario echar a Dakota de las Exploradoras Flor –agregó –Puedo imaginarme el título: "Sunny Monroe traiciona a compañera de elenco y provoca expulsión de niñita" –se mofó, acompañando el "titular" con gesticulaciones de sus manos.

Sunny abrió sus ojos como platos.

–Pe… Pe… Pero ella hubiera renunciado luego de ver a Zora humillada –balbuceó, moviendo exageradamente las manos.

–Eso no lo sabes –replicó Chad –Espera a ver la cara del dueño del estudio cuando sepa que gracias a ti echaron a su hija –dijo con malicia.

–El no verá nada porque no vas a decir nada, ¿Cierto, Chaddy? Vamos, amigo –se acercó y le golpeó suavemente el hombro –Compañero –corrigió al ver la mirada que le dio Chad –¿Conocido? –arriesgó.

–Ya veremos –contestó él –Y no vuelvas a llamarme "Chaddy" –exigió con una mueca de disgusto –Nunca dijiste para qué eran –repuso viendo el carrito.

–Oh, lo olvidé –tomó una de las cajas –Son de Dakota –sonrió, moviendo las cejas.

–Sí, ya lo habías mencionado –recordó.

–¿No entiendes? De Dakota –bailó la caja frente a los ojos de Chad, que la miraba confundido. Ella hizo una mueca –No entiendes –murmuró –¿Recuerdas lo que dabas a cambio de las galletas?

–Sunny –habló él, cuando comprendió –Ingenua Sunny –No necesitabas comprar veinticinco cajas de galletas a una niña estafadora, con pedirlo bastaba.

–¿En serio? –preguntó ella sin creerlo.

–Sí. Es más –sacó un papel de su bolsillo y garabateó algo sobre él –Voy a dártelo ahora –le tendió el papel y esperó a que lo tome.

–Un autógrafo –murmuró ella leyendo –No habló de esto, Chad –casi gritó, exasperada –Un minuto, ¿Llevas fotos tuyas en tu bolsillo? –le preguntó con burla.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

–¿Entonces qué quieres? –replicó él –Lo que daba a cambio de las galletas era un autógrafo y… –la comprensión llegó a sus ojos –Oh, la pequeña Sunny quiere un abracito –dijo con voz tierna y carita de cachorrito.

–No, Chad. Quiero veinticinco –corrigió, enseñándole el recibo –Firmado por Dakota.

–¿Veinticinco? ¿Y los quieres ahora o en cuotas? –se burló él.

–Ahora –respondió la muchacha –Tú trae ese sillón mientras me preparo.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Chad, sin moverse.

–Para hablar –contestó ella, como si fuera obvio –Si voy a hablarte de mis problemas, necesito preparación.

Chad rió.

–¿Problemas? Sí, claro –dijo –Debe ser una broma –agregó, algo preocupado.

–Sí. Pero, ¿Y qué? Me debes veinticinco abrazos –recórdó, agitando el recibo frente a él.

El actor comprendió que debía pensar rápido si no quería pasarse la noche de psicólogo.

–Son demasiados abrazos –murmuró –Tal vez quieras canjearlos por otra cosa –sugirió, levantando una ceja –No sé si me entiendes.

–Sí, claro que entiendo –respondió. Hizo aquel "Pfft" que la caracterizaba –Por supuesto.

–No entiendes –habló él.

–No, no entiendo –aceptó, rascandose la nuca con nerviosismo.

–Deja que te muestre –susurró.

Bajó su rostro a la altura de Sunny y acercó los labios hasta que ella pudo sentir su aliento.

–Wow, alto, tigre –frenó Sunny mientras lo empujaba y se alejaba.

Chad se acercó lentamente, haciéndola retroceder.

–¿No querías saber? –preguntó burlón.

–Prefiero la ignorancia, gracias –espetó.

Chad sonrió y siguió avanzando, haciendo que Sunny se mueva por todo el set de _Mackenzie Falls_.

–La ignorancia es una mala compañera –opinó él.

–Lo será para ti. Nosotras somos grandes amigas –bromeó ella, con una risita nerviosa.

Lanzó un gritito cuando sintió algo chocar con la parte trasera de sus piernas. Se sorpendió al ver una cama.

–Es la cama donde Ana María agoniza en la primera temporada –explicó en su oído –¿Qué dices, Sunny? ¿Canjeas los abrazos?

–¿Qué? ¿Canjear? –repitió ella con la mente lejos de allí –¡No! –gritó volviendo en sí.

–¿No? ¿Por qué? –interrogó Chad.

–Porque… –no encontraba una respuesta convincente –¡Pues porque no! –gritó, mirándolo –Ahora, si me disculpas –trató de salir, pero Chad le bloqueó el paso.

–Chad sólo pregunta una vez –le recordó –No volvamos al incidente de la fiesta –

–Pues Chad debería dejar de preguntar porque ya dije que no –discutió Sunny.

–Piénsalo, ¿De verdad quieres malgastar el dinero de las galletas? –preguntó, volteándole la cabeza para que mire hacia la cama.

–Pues no. Quiero decir sí. ¡Sí! –balbuceó –Yo… No lo malgasté, porque ahora tengo veinticinco cajas de galletas para mi sola –sonrió con suficiencia.

–Vamos, no es tan malo –insisitó Chad.

–Prefiero el autógrafo –dijo, recordando que aún lo tenía en la mano.

–Al diablo con el autógrafo –exclamó, arrebatandole la foto y rompiendola en dos –Frente a ti está el Chad real.

–¿Acabas de destruir una foto autografiada tuya? –le preguntó Sunny, sin creerlo.

–Parece… Parece que sí –murmuró, mirando las dos mitades –Y lo más raro es que no me importa.

Tiró las mitades al suelo, la tomó de los hombros y posó, finalmente, sus labios en los de ella.

Al principio, Sunny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó quieta. Luego se encogió levemente de hombros y, poniendo ambas manos en el cuello de Chad, respondió el beso.

Chad fue empujándola hacia la cama, provocando que ella interrumpiera el beso.

–Es el set –recordó ella, con aire reprobatorio –No podemos.

–Nadie viene hasta mañana –respondió el con voz ronca.

–Chad –murmuró.

–Calla –demandó suavemente, pero firme –Son tus galletas –sonrió.

Volvieron a besarse, ya acostados en la cama.

–Chad –interrumpió Sunny nuevamente.

–¿Qué, Sunny? –preguntó él con dureza.

–No es justo –dijo ella –Primera vez juntos y estamos en el set de _Mackenzie Falls_

Él rió.

–Ya vamos a tener tiempo de estar en el set de _So Random! _–le contestó, comenzando a besarle el cuello.

–Sí, pero la primera vez es especial –replicó ella, apartándolo y mirándolo.

–El set de _So Random! _Está muy lejos –murmuró Chad, quitándose su camisa y comenzando a desabotonar la de Sunny.

Ella rió levemente por las cosquillas que le provocaba su tacto.

–¡No es cierto! –exclamó, tapándose con los brazos cuando Chad le quitó la camisa.

–Ahora, hasta bajar de la cama me parece lejos –masculló él –Y deja de taparte, chica vergonzosa –agregó con una sonrisa.

Sunny dejó salir una risita nerviosa, mientras se sonrojaba. Buscó en su cabeza algún tema de conversación.

–Hoy fue un día de revelaciones –habló.

–Sí, se reveló que traicionaste a Zora –rió.

–¡Silencio! –demandó, avergonzada –Si no hubiera comprado las cajas, no estaría aquí –recordó.

–Cierto –concedió él –Y esa niña no tenía madera de Exploradora Flor –opinó –Y tú pudiste serlo –dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa –Y ya dejaste de llorar cada vez que alguien te lo recordaba –agregó, burlón.

–Yo no lloraba siempre –negó, provocando que él la mirara –Bueno, sí lloraba. Pero te salvé la vida –recordó.

–¡Casi me matas! –gritó él, asustandola –¡Si no hubieras comprado las cajas, Zora no habría empatado, la caja de galletas que tenía no habría importado, y yo no habría comido todas las galletas hasta ahogarme! –explicó, escandalizado.

–Entonces se la hubieras dado a Zora –replicó ella –Así no te habrías ahogado.

–Entré en pánico –murmuró –¡Estaban acorralándome! –gritó.

–Sí, siento es –se disculpó riendo –Ahora que lo pienso, si no hubiera comprado las galletas no habría descubierto que eres capaz de darle amor a alguien más que a ti mismo –se burló.

–Ahora que me lo recuerdas –susurró –¿Podemos pelearnos mañana? No son gritos de peleas los que quiero escuchar hoy –le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, que ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida –Y sólo quiero escuchar una palabra –repuso.

–¿Qué palabra? –preguntó ella, curiosa.

–Mi nombre –contestó, antes de ponerse encima de ella y besarla apasionadamente.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que no me haya salido demasiado mal xD Si tengo algún error, les agradecería que me corrigieran, hay errores que el word no ve xD**


End file.
